Kidnapped
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: When Rafael's and Eva's youngest chick Maria gets taken they must find her before something bad happens. (Sequel to "Rio the series 3")
1. Where's, Maria?

**Rio kid****napped**

A fine day, in the local Jungle, of: the beautiful City of Rio de janeiro. The two Toucan, couple known as "Rafael", and his wife "Eva", were both sitting on a branch, enjoying the sky, as they watched their eighteen children play games. "Ah, this is the life, eh, my juicy-little mango?" Rafael said breaking the silent

"Yeah, my pudgy papaya."Eva replied, as they both shared a quick kiss. "So, Rafi, you planning on going out today?"

"Nah, I thought I would spend some family time, with you, and the kids, today." Rafael replied

"I wonder: how Blu and Jewel are doing." Eva wondered. "We haven't seen them, since Lev and Lola left."

"Yeah, as much as I love you, and are children-they were kinda like family." Rafael said.

"True. Well, they're both gonna start there own family soon. Lola was pregnant, remember?" Eva replied.

'I know, but ever since, I first met Blu and Jewel. Rico and Rapper got killed, the marmosets who we fought became our friend, and when someone goes...it's like we lost a piece of our heart'' Rafael sadly said.

"I know...Well, it's getting, late better round up the kids'' Eva said, as she flew down to collect her offspring. After she rounded up the kids, Eva always did a head count to make sure they are all there.

"Ok ,let's do a check, Carlos? Manwella? Sofia? Ray? Mario? Rex? Diego? Juan? Miguel? Rose? as Eva continued to count her chicks, Rafael double-checked them all, and noticed: there was seventeen, not eighteen.

"Where's Maria?'' Rafael asked, but all the kids shrugged in response.

"What?'' Eva said, a little shocked and worried, because Maria was her youngest child. "Carlos, have you seen your sister?"

"I don't know, Mommy." Carlos replied.

"We have to find her now!'' Eva panicked, as she flew away to find her baby girl.

**Ok short chapter, I know, but the rest is gonna be long believe me.**


	2. The search begins

**Kidnapped**

Eva desperately searched around their area where she lives looking for her daughter. Rafael on the other hand took all his kids to Tulio (who said he would help anyone in need) to be safe.

"Maria! Maria!" Eve called for her toucan baby but got no response. "Maria!" Eva called again. "Where could she be?"

Meanwhile Rafael had just finished getting his seventeen children in the fake jungle.

"But Daddy, we don't wanna stay here alone." One of them moaned.

"Kids, trust me, it's for the best. So don't worry, Tulio here is a nice man, he's the one who healed your Aunt Jewel's wing," Rafael said trying to calm his children down.

"Fine," they all said in unison.

"Good," Rafael smiled. Rafael then motioned for Tulio to close the door.

Tulio locked the door making sure it was secured then proceeded to walk off with Rafael on his shoulder who kept looking back.

"By the way, I have seen birds have up to five children, but how did you end up with seventeen?" Tulio asked.

Rafael just shrugged in response as he took flight outside also looking for his daughter.

"Maria! Maria!" Rafael called out for his daughter.

"Maria!" Another voice called out. Rafael looked to his side and saw Eva also searching.

"Eva, over here!" Rafael called to his wife as they both perched themselves onto a tree.

"Did you find her?" Rafael asked.

"No," Eva replied slightly crying.

"Eva, my love, it's okay, we'll find her, don't worry." Rafael said as he hugged her.

"Okay," she replied. "Did you drop the kids off?"

"Yeah, don't worry they're safe." Rafael replied.

"Come on it's too dark to search," Eva said taking off.

"Actually, Eva, you go on ahead, I'm going to go find some help." Rafael replied taking off in another direction. "Maybe the monkeys can help."

###

The following morning Rafael flew to Mauro's home area desperately in need of help. Rafael touched down on a branch where he saw Mauro break dancing on the ground with his right hand man Vinnie and the other marmosets.

"Hey, Mauro!" Rafael called out.

"Hey, Mister Big Nose, what's up?" Mauro said as he did a back flip.

"I need your help," Rafael replied.

"Whataya need?" Mauro asked.

"Listen, my youngest daughter Maria went missing this morning, you haven't seen her have you?" Rafael asked.

"Nope, sorry." Mauro replied.

"Aye-yi-yi," Rafael shook his head. "Well, thanks anyways." Rafael turned and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Vinnie called out.

"What?" Rafael replied.

"I did see a baby toucan earlier," Vinnie admitted.

"You did, where?!" Rafael quickly asked.

"I saw her fly past here but I think she was with someone too. I couldn't make out who he was, but he looked like a type of macaw."

"Okay, now I know that she's been taken, thanks amigo!" Rafael called out as he took flight looking for Eva.

###

Back to where Eva was searching she still had no luck finding Maria, not a single bird had seen her. Eva had flown to the far side of the forest, hoping she would be around there somewhere.

"Maria, are you out there?!" Eva called but still received no response. Meanwhile in a tree close to where Eva was searching there were the two Spanish lear macaws named Eddie and Carl, the two brothers who saved Jewel.

"Maria!" Eve called out.

"Yo, bro, did you hear that?" Carl asked his brother.

"I heard it," Eddie replied.

"MARIA!"

"Idios mio (oh my god), I'm getting a headache!" Carl complained.

"Come on, let's go see," Eddie said as the two brothers took flight outside.

"Mariaaaaaa!" Eva yelled.

"Hey, Lady!" Carl called.

"What!?" Eva replied.

"What is with all the yelling?" Eddie asked.

"Have you see my little girl? Have you? Have you?!" Eva yelled as she grabbed Carl by the shoulders and shook him. "Have you!"

"Yo… Bro… she's shaking meeee!" Carl yelled.

"Okay, lady, calm down." Eddie said as she stopped shaking Carl.

"Wait… I know you two," Eva sighed.

"You do?" Both of them said in unison.

"Yeah, didn't you save my friend, Jewel?" Eva asked recalling what happened between, Johnny, the snake, and Jewel.

"Oh, yeah, you're Rafael!" Eddie said which made Carl slap him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Eddie pouted, rubbing his head.

"Does she look like a man?" Carl replied.

"Guys, listen, my youngest daughter Maria went missing this morning, have you seen any sign of her?"

"No, sorry," They both said.

"Okay, thanks anyways," Eva said taking off.

"Good luck finding your little girl… actually, wait up, we'll help!" They both said in unison following Eva.

"You will?" Eva replied slightly surprised.

"Yeah, we'll search the northern part, you search the eastern." Eddie said as he and his brother joined in the search.

As Eva continued to search she bumped in Rafael who was flying in her direction.

"Did you find anything?" They bother asked in unison.

"I talked to the monkeys and one of them told me they saw Maria with a macaw they couldn't tell what type though." Rafael admitted.

"Oh no… well, I have got those lear macaw brothers to help too, you know the ones, they saved Jewel." Eva replied.

"Well, we have to ask some macaws some questions." Rafael frowned.

"You do that, I'll keep looking in the forest," Eva said. They both nodded in agreement and took flight in different directions.

###

Meanwhile at the local Blue Macaw Bookstore, the Blue Macaw family appeared to be enjoying a day out together. Blu was on Linda's computer, trying to explain to Jewel about the solar system.

"Look, Jewel, I'm telling you the moon goes around the Earth, and the Earth goes around the sun." Blu explained like a science geek as he browsed on the internet.

"But how do you know?" Jewel replied.

"Because I just do, jeeze." Blu sighed in frustration.

"But how do you know?" Jewel asked again.

"What-I-oh forget it…" Blu said walking from the computer which made Blu chuckle.

"Awww, my bluey wuey doesn't like it when he discovers science." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, have a laugh." Blu said sarcastically as he lied down in his old cage, fiddling around with his bell with his son Rey.

"You always make us chuckle, Blu, and that is why I love you." Jewel said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah," Blu said not removing eye contact from his bell as he swung it up and down in his talon.

"Come on, Daddy, Rev, come out of the cage!" Crystal said.

"No!" Blu and his son replied.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, are there any mangoes around here, I'm hungry." Jewel said looking around.

"In the fridge." Blu replied.

"Yummy," Jewel said as she flew in the kitchen where Linda was reading a newspaper. "Ugh, uh, ugh!" Jewel moaned as she gripped the fridge handle in her talons trying to pull it open.

"Need a hand, Jewel?" Linda offered.

Jewel nodded as a yes and Linda opened the fridge for her and pulled out a mango.

"Here you go, Jewel." Linda said passing the fruit to Jewel.

Jewel squawked as a thank you and carried it back to the living room.

"Mmmmm, mango." Jewel happily said as she dove her head into the mango and began to devour it.

"Jewel, can't you chew with your beak closed?" Blu asked.

"No," Jewel replied still eating.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Crystal said tugging her mother's wing.

'Yes, Crystal?" Jewel asked taking her head out of the food.

"Can I have some of Daddy's hot chocolate, please?" Crystal begged with her light blue eyes wide open.

'Well, I shouldn't really…" Jewel replied making Crystal look away like she was going to cry. "But since you said please, go ahead." Jewel smiled.

"yay!" Crystal cheered flying directly into the cup of hot chocolate causing a short splash.

"Crystal!" Blu and Jewel said frowning.

"Sorry," Crystal smiled climbing out of the cup.

"You are going to need a bath." Jewel said.

"I'll go run a shower," Blu said flying into the kitchen. Blu flew into the kitchen and picked up a pen and paper and wrote a letter for Linda.

"Hi, Blu," Linda said stroking his head. Blu relaxed as Linda stroked his head. When Linda stopped, Blu handed the note to Linda.

_Can I run a shower?_

"Okay, sure, Blu… but you don't look that dirty." Linda admitted. Blu shook his head and wrote another note for Linda.

_It's not for me, it's for my daughter, she fell in the hot chocolate._

"Sure, Blu, your daughter can use it." Linda smiled.

Blu flew back into the living room where his family was. "Come on, Crystal, lets-" Before Blu could finish multiple knocks were heard on the window.

"Rafael?" Blu asked as he opened the window for his toucan friend.

"Blu, Jewel, I need your help now!" Rafael screamed as he flew onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"It's Maria… my youngest daughter remember? I think she's been kidnapped!" Rafael explained.

"What how!?" Blu yelled.

"Well, last night when me and Eva counted our children to make sure they were all home, Maria wasn't there but when I was searching I talked to the monkeys and one of them said he saw Maria with some macaw!" Rafael said taking a couple of breaths.

"Oh my, we gotta help Uncle Rafael!" Crystal was about to say but her father stopped her.

"Sweetie, first you need a bath, and seconds it's not safe for you four to come." Blu explained.

"Does that mean, we're not gonna help Uncle Rafael?" Azul joined in.

"No, we're going to help, but you three are going to stay here." Jewel replied. "Kids we're not doing it because we don't want you in our way, we 're doing it because we don't want you to get hurt."

"We understand, Mommy," the kids said in unison.

"Good," Jewel smiled. "Come on, Blu, let's go."

"Okay, okay, wait a sec," Blu said as he wrote another note for Linda. Blu flew back into the kitchen handing the note to Linda.

_Me and Jewel have to go out, can we leave our kids here?  
P.S. if you say yes, make sure my daughter takes a bath._

"Of course your kids can stay here, Blu," Linda smiled. "And I'll make sure yout daughter has a bath as well."

Blu put his head into Linda's hand, she understood what he meant as they both performed their special handshake.  
"Bye, Blu," Linda called as Blu flew back into the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Blu said. So the lovebirds and their friend flew into the sky for another attempt of finding Maria.

###

Meanwhile somewhere in a really far part of the forest, Maria was trapped inside of a bottle. She banged on it with her big beak trying to break herself free. "Let me out, Mom, Dad!" Maria called and demanded as she tried to open the bottle cap but it was stuck tight from the outside.

"Shut up, will you," Maria looked outside the bottle where she saw her kidnapper who was wearing a black uniform robe around himself hiding his face.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Maria asked.

"There are a lot of things that I want, little girl. But at this moment, all I want is your friend, the hawk, and the crazed cockatoo." The kidnapper replied.

"Uncle Rico, but-" Maria was about to say "Ah!"

The kidnapper jumped on the bottle knocking it sideways as it rolled a little.

"I hope you like it in there because it does get a little hot, and I hope you're not claustrophobic." He smiled as he sat down on the ground, watching the sky.

"_I hope Mommy and Daddy are looking for me_" Maria thought as she lied down trying to sleep even though it was only daylight.

###

Back to Rafael, Blu, and Jewel, they continued to search around the forest hoping to find any clues to the whereabouts of Maria.

"Maria, Maria, Mariaaaa!" They all called in unison.

"Still nothing," Jewel said, "Is there anyone else even helping?"

"Yeah, remember those two lear macaws, Carl and Eddie, who saved you a couple of weeks ago?" Rafael asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Jewel said.

"Let's go check back at my tree, maybe Eva found something." Rafael sighed. So they all took the same direction. After a few minutes of flying they flew back to Rafael's tree hoping to see any sign of Maria but all they saw was Eva sitting in her nest crying.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Rafael said as he put a wing on her shoulder.

"Look!" Eva replied as she handed a bit of paper to Rafael.

"Aye Corumba," Rafael said going wide eyed.

"What is it?" Blu asked.

"Look!" Rafael handed the paper to Blu and Jewel.

"Oh my," they both said.

On the paper was a picture of Maria in the bottle and there was some writing below it.

"Can you read that, Blu?" Eva asked still crying.

"Yeah, it says… well… it's in Portuguese, and I still don't know how to speak it." Blu replied. "Jewel, can you read it?"

"No, Blu, I still can't read as good as you." Jewel replied.

"well, maybe I can read it to you and you translate?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, sure, that could work." Jewel replied.

"Okay, it says _s-se voce q-q-quiser a s-s-sua m-m-menina de v-voltage, traga-me o f-falcao e da c-c-catatua,"_ Blu said having a little trouble reading it.

"Se voce quiser a sua menina de volta traga-me o falcao e da cactua, oh Blu it means, if you want your little girl back bring me the hawk and the cockatoo." Jewel corrected.

"Well whoever wrote this by the sounds of it wants Rico and Nigel." Rafael admitted.

"Oh, jeeze, well that's a problem considering they're both dead, no offence Rico!" Blu called as he looked up in the sky.

"This is just great, how are we going to find her now?" Eva said.

As the four birds thought, a shout came out of the sky.

"Rafael, Rafael!"

"HEY RAFI!"

From the sky Carl and Eddie came flying down panting.

"I was flying, well, we were flying-"

"And we saw Maria, and we saw this big macaw in robes."

"Oh, he was ugly, wasn't he?" Eddie said quickly to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway let's get to the point."

"So we saw the macaw right and he just… he just… he just grabbed her didn't he?" Carl fastly explained.

"Yeah, he just grabbed her and pulled her up and he was like, you're coming with me right now, and you're going to be a prisoner!" Eddie said in a deep voice.

"But Maria thought, I mean, she fought back, though and she was…" Carl said making punching noises.

"I ain't you prisoner, you ain't taking me alive." Carl said in a girly voice putting his wings on his hips.

"Stop! Just get to the point!" Rafael yelled.

"We found where Maris is," they both yelled in unison.

"Where!?" Eva yelled.

"At a dark and far part of the jungle over there!" They yelled again in unison pointing.

"Well, why didn't you just say that, come on!" Rafael screamed flying to the far part of the jungle with his wife and the two blue macaws, but the Lear macaw brothers flew somewhere else.

**Will Rafael, Eva, Blu and Jewel get to Maria in time? Read to find out.**


	3. The kidnapper found

**Kidnapped**

Back to where the kidnappers hideout was Maria was starting to sweat from being inside the bottle.

"It's so hot in here," Maria complained, "Please, let me out." Maria begged.  
"Until your parents bring me what I want, you'll stay in there." The kidnapper replied.

"Why me? Why no someone else?" Maria asked.

"Well, for my plan to work, I needed to make your parents weak and what's a parent's only weakness? …Taking their children" he replied. "Don't worry, it won't be long now."

# # #

Meanwhile, Rafael, Eva, Blu, and Jewel flew as quick as they could to the area where the lear macaw brothers told them they saw Maria.

"Come on, Amigos, faster!" Rafael called to his friends.

"We're going as fast as we can, Rafael." Blu called back.

"I swear if whoever took Maria has laid one talon on her, he will see a side of me no one has ever seen!" Eva said sternly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back and we'll bring justice to whoever took her." Blu said.

"Good that's what I like to hear," Eva smiled turning back to the sky. "Now let's keep going."

The four friends flew as fast as their wings would carry them, but they couldn't get to where they wanted fast enough.

"Say we find Maria, what next?" Blu asked his toucan friends.

"We'll first find out who he is. Then we ask why he took Maria, and then we let Lenny and the macaws take care of the rest." Rafael replied.

"I think we're almost there," Eva said as they all almost arrived at the dark and far part of the forest. Eva was indeed right, they had arrived. The four birds touched down looking for Maria.

"Maria, are you out here?" Eva called out.

"Maria, it's us, Mommy and Daddy-"

"AH!"

Before Rafael could finish, he heard Blu and Jewel scream.

"Blu, Jewel!" Rafael turned around and noticed that Blu and Jewel were both tied together back to back sitting on the ground with some rope, somehow they must have stepped in a trap.

"Hang on guys, I-" Rafael was about to help but a net suddenly came out of the ground trapping Rafael as it pulled him a few feet from the ground.

"Rafi!" Eva yelled, but before she could help her husband a cage came out from the ground trapping her inside of it. "What the-" Eva said as she grabbed onto the cage bars in her wings.

"Are you guys okay?" Rafael asked still dangling in his net.

"Yeah, we're fine… stupid ropes." Jewel groaned as she tried to get free.

"How did this happen, smugglers?" Rafael asked.

"No, it can't be smugglers, these cages, ropes, and net, are new." Blu replied as he looked around for something sharp to cut the rope.

"I believe he is correct," a voice called out. The four birds turned their heads as they saw what they assumed must be Maria's kidnapper. He stood there still in his disguise covering all his body except for his feet and eyes and beak. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked.

"Who are you and where's my daughter?!" Rafael screamed as he tried to use his beak to cut the net but by the looks of it the net was chakra which is supposed to be unbreakable.

"Oh, you mean this?" The kidnapper replied as he pulled off some leaves revealing the little toucan.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Maria yelled.

"Maria!" Both toucans yelled in response.

"Let her go!" Rafael demanded.

"I believe I handed you a note, didn't you read it?" The kidnapper asked.

"Yeah, we read it… but we can't give you what you want." Rafael replied.

"And why is that then?" The kidnapper asked.

While the toucans and kidnappers talked, Blu and Jewel still tried to get themselves free from the rope that was holding them together.

"Blu"

"What?"

"Blu?"

"What?"

"Blu"

"What?"

They both kept repeating as they turned their heads in separate directions trying to see each other.

"Have you tried using our talons to get us free?" Jewel asked as she gripped the rope in her feet trying to pull herself free but it was also chakra rope.

"Yeah, I tried, but it's too strong." Blu replied.

"We can't give you the hawk and cockatoo because… because…" Rafael said holding his head down. "Because they're dead."

"Dead? How?" The kidnapper asked.

"Well, they were fighting and a hanger started to blow up so one of them held the other one down and the blast killed them both." Rafael explained. "Now give me Maria back!"

"I don't think so."

The kidnapper then put his foot on the bottle preparing to roll it since they were so close to an edge.

"Don't please! Don't hurt my baby." Eva begged as she started to cry.

"You people killed Rico and Nigel, I needed them alive for my revenge!" The kidnapper yelled.

"Who are you?" Rafael asked.

"Well since there is no point now that they're dead, and I pretty much can't let you guys live can I?" he replied. Then the kidnapper grabbed his disguise and with one quick pull he ripped off his overalls revealing his body. All the friends gasped as they couldn't believe who it was, there was silence until…

….

….

…

"Tony?" They all said in unison. Yes the kidnapper was indeed Tony, the scarlet macaw.

"You, I thought you were dead?" Jewel slightly yelled as he walked over to her.

"I didn't want this, Jewel." Tony said kneeling down to her. "I just wanted revenge on Nigel… that is all I wanted."

"Then tell me why did you take Maria?" Rafael asked.

"And how are you alive?" Blu also asked.

"And why did you want, Rico?" Jewel joined in.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll explain." Tony said raising his wings in surrender. "Do you remember when Nigel kidnapped Jewel and led Blu and Lev to him for revenge?" Tony asked, recalling (Rio the series 2), everyone nodded as a yes. "Well, me and Carly never wanted to help Nigel, honest!"

"But well, me and Carly…"

"Nigel kidnapped our daughter, Rose." He explained. "Nigel kidnapped her and he said if we didn't do what he said, he would kill her." Tony said almost crying. "I didn't know if he was bluffing or not but we didn't want anything to happen to Rose. He killed Carly, and I wanted him here so I could make him give my girl back and I wanted Rico for some answers." Tony finished taking some breaths.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Tony asked. "I'm so sorry… I-I-I don't know why I took Maria, I thought I could get her back but now I've just turned into someone like Nigel… please go, run!" Tony said as he freed Maria out of her bottle. "I'm so sorry, Rafael," Tony said as he cut down the net. "I have to go and get my girl now." Tony said about to take off.

"Tony, wait!" Rafael called out as he freed Eva from the cage.

"Rafael, please, let me find Rose, and I'll turn myself into the military then, okay." Tony promised.

"Tony, I understand you did it for your daughter, but that doesn't give you the right to kidnap." Rafael said comforting yet angry.

"I know, I realize that now," Tony said hanging his head down in shame. "Is there anything that I can do to make amends?"

"Yeah, Tony, there is." Eva joined in, "Go find your daughter, leave, and don't come back."

"I will," he replied.

"Then from the peaceful forest trees, the two lear macaw brothers arrived back.

"Hey guys we forgot to mention that we know who the kidnapper is… he's… oh never mind…" The two brothers said in unison.

"Listen, Carl, Eddie, it's okay, we're cook." Rafael said before they could act.

"Oh yeah, erm, Tony is it?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tony replied.

"Is this yours?" Eddie asked moving a few feet, then a little baby scarlet macaw flew between the lear macaw brothers.

"Papa?" The little girl said.

"Rose?" Tony gasped/

"PAPA!" Rose screamed flying directly towards her father.

"ROSE!" Tony yelled back, so the father and daughter finally reunited. Rose hugged Tony's chest as he wrapped both his wings around her, never wanting to let her go again.

"Rose, oh thank god you're okay, you're okay!" Tony said holding his daughter.

"Papa, I missed you so much." Rose said. "I never want you to go again."

"I promise, sweetheart, I'll never let you go again." Tony cried still holding his little girl. "Where did you find her?"

"Well, we were just flying across the forest when we saw her flying around all alone." Carl explained. "We thought we couldn't just leave her alone, so we took her in."

"Thank you… thank you so much," Tony said, as he continued to hold Rose, he looked up to see the toucans, lear macaws, and spix's macaws watching.

"Are you guys gonna turn me in?" Tony asked.

"We would normally Tony, but we're letting you off the hook this time." Rafael replied. "Just don't let this happen again."

"I won't believe me, I won't." He replied. "Come on, Rose,"

"Let's go home." Rafael said.

"Um, Rafael?" Blu asked,

"Yeah?" The toucan replied.

"We're still tied up!" Both Blu and Jewel yelled.

"Whoops sorry amigos," Rafael said as he began to untie his friends with Carl's help.

"Thank you," Blu said rubbing his wings. "We have to get our kids now, come on Jewel." Blu said as he took flight with Jewel following him.

"Let's go home, Eva," Rafael smiled.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Eva replied. So the three toucans took flight back home thankful that no one got hurt.

# # #

Night time had come, Tony sat in his tree, holding onto Rose, in his dark red wings.

"Papa, where is Mama?" Rose asked.

Tony didn't know how to answer, to tell his daughter that her mother was dead.

"Rose, you mother is… is…" As Tony almost told his daughter the truth, a voice rang from out of nowhere.

"Tony?"

Tony immediately went wide eyed, recognising that voice. Tony looked up where he saw, a very beautiful Scarlet Macaw.

"Carly?" Tony asked.

"Mama!" Rose yelled.

Carly quickly ran over to the rest, hugging onto Rose in her wings, with Tony hugging them both.

"You're alive!" Tony said, happily.

"Tony, don't ever leave us again!" Carly begged, crying into his chest.

"I promise, Carly, you'll never be alone again." Tony promised.

The scarlet macaw family continued to hug as the moon started to shine into their hollow.

**Maria is safe and Tony is reuntied with his fmaily. So cute. Story called: "Nigel's last stand" coming next.**


End file.
